Titan
Titans are enormous golems that appear in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Defeating them involves destroying the large glowing runes located on various parts of their bodies. Three are fought as bosses while there are many Titan corpses located in the Titan Graveyard. These massive constructs were developed by the Mage-Smiths of Agharta; an order of Aghartan wizards that were specialized in the crafting of special artifacts ranging from unique clothing to enchanted weapons. Their greatest accomplishment was the development of the Titans that were to be used as defensive weapons during the Necromantic Wars until they were all but destroyed except for the last Stone Idol Titan. The term "Titan" is also used for other extremely large boss enemies that appear in Lords of Shadow 2. Lords of Shadow Ice Titan The first Titan is the enormous Ice Titan, said to have actually been one of the smaller Titans. It is encountered during Chapter 1, part 5, when Gabriel Belmont ventures into the frozen area of the Oblivion Lake. When Gabriel steps on the frozen lake, the Ice Titan bursts through the ice, and attacks Gabriel. After striking it's weak points, the Ice Titan throws Gabriel off, but before it attacks, Zobek arrives and delivers the finishing blow. Stone Idol Titan The second Titan, the Stone Idol Titan, is fought in Chapter 2, part 8, when Gabriel, along with Claudia and the Black Knight, enter the Sanctuary of Titans. There, a large pile of rubble was found in the middle of the area. After a few minutes, the rubble started to move, then it all came together to form a gigantic humanoid body. It was a very powerful foe who used a unique magic to control the gravitation of stones and used them to try and crush Gabriel. But with the Black Knight's strength, as well as Claudia's guidance, Gabriel bested the behemoth. Dracolich Titan The final Titan, the Dracolich Titan, is fought as the semi-final boss in Chapter 11, part 2, when Gabriel walks atop the Dracolich to meet with a unique Necromancer, who sees Gabriel as another who seeks death, like him. Angered, Gabriel prepares to fight, but the Necromancer has other plans in mind. Instead of facing Gabriel head on, he fuses with the rotting corpse of a gigantic dragon, and becomes a Titan. Despite it's jaw-dropping size, Gabriel is able to climb it's bones and cross through it's rotting flesh, find the runes that power it and smash them to pieces, killing the great beast once and for all, along with the Necromancer who controlled it. While this creature was not created by the Aghartans, it is labled a Titan due to it's size, the runes which animate it, and the fact that it is fought by platforming along it's great length. Lords of Shadow 2 Siege Titan The Siege Titan is a giant mechanized robot-like device shaped like a titan used to attack Dracula's castle, seen in the trailer during the battle with the Golden Paladin. They resemble Wicker men from Roman times. Medusa Medusa is a giant three headed fire breathing Gorgon creature, used as a Titan boss against Dracula some point in the game. Represents a combination of the three Gorgon sisters of greek mythology . Trivia *The Dracolich is a undead dragon defeated by Gabriel. This is similar to the Dragon Zombie of the original series which was said to have been slayed by Dracula in his early years. *The titan stages are reminiscent to the PS2 game Shadow of the Colossus. Gallery Image:DracolichtitancastlevaniaLOS.jpg|Dracolich titan artwork Ice-titan.jpg|Ice titan artwork CASTLEVANIA STONEIDOL.jpg|Stone idol titan artwork Titancorpse-2.png|Ice titan artwork Dracolichdetail.png|Dracolich titan, skeleton detail work Titancorpse.png|Ice titan, preliminar concept Siege Titan.jpg|Siege Titan artwork Enemy Data Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow Category:Monsters Category:Greek Monsters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Lords of Shadow Bosses